A Kiss that changes everything
by Purki
Summary: A kiss between two people changed everything. SLASH. summery sucks story much better.
1. Default Chapter

A Kiss That Changes Everything!

A/N This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later.

Chapter 1: Surprises

Harry Potter sat down in a run down muggle pub in the middle of London. 

"What are you doing here?" a voice sneered. It sounded familiar but Harry couldn't quite figure out who it was so he lifted his head.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry said with disgust.

"Not still keeping a silly school boy grudge are you?" Draco said sounding hurt.

"No I just didn't except to see you here!" Harry murmured. 

"Um can we talk outside in private please?" Draco muttered as if he was embarrassed.

"Ok!" 

They walked outside and walked towards Hyde Park. Suddenly Draco stopped and turned towards Harry.

"Sorry!" He said.

"For what?" Harry asked getting worried.

"For this…." He said as he cupped his hands lightly around Harry's face and lightly kissed him on the lips. Harry put one hand on Draco's back pushing him so that he deepened the kiss and the other was tangled in Draco's hair. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Draco who had messed up hair and bruised lips. Finally Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry who also had even more messy hair than ever and also bruised lips. Draco spoke first "Did you like it?" 

"Yes!" Harry breathed as he took Draco's hand. 

"You know for a 22 year old you are really cute and handsome." Draco said.

"So are you!" 

"How will Ron and Hermione take this?"

"I don't know!" But once they see that I'm happy they will be alright with you!" Harry said.

"How long have you know that you loved you?" Draco asked.

"Since year six! How long have you known that you loved me?" Harry said.

"Since year 4! I was scared that you didn't love me so I was mean to you." Draco replied " I'm really sorry for doing that to you!"

"It's alright!" Harry said, " Now you know that I do love me!"

"So where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"How about my house that I share with Hermione and Ron?" Harry replied.

"Nah we can't go and talk to them yet!" Draco replied looking scared.

"Why ever not?"

"Because we have only just met each other again we don't want to get them involved just yet!" Draco said.

"Draco we need to tell them as soon as possible."

After an hour of trying to persuade Draco he finally gave up and decided to go home and talk to Hermione and Ron by himself. Suddenly Draco ran towards ran towards him and said, " Ok lets go!"

Ron opened the door "Harry did you forget your key mat… WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?

The End of chapter 1 

A/ N if you like it I kinda need about 10 Reviews to carry on. 


	2. Ron's Reaction

A Kiss That Changes Everything! Chapter 2 – Ron's reaction 

This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later.

A/N Thanks to:

Water-chan,

Alliance Webb,

Ronkicksharrysass,

Soccer-wizard,

Harrypotterfan3

Cowboyinuyashs (soz if spelt wrong)

And a special person Rowan Arkenson.

Now on with the story:

" Ron who is it?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"It's Harry and MALFOY!" Ron shouted back.

"Did you forget your key Harry? Oh and what can we do for you Draco?" Hermione asked as she came into the hallway.

"Um guys can we talk for a second?" Harry asked looking nervous.

"Yes of course you can. Come in and sit down in the sitting room." She said pointing to the door on her left. Harry led Draco into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. "Calm down you're all tense just don't worry!" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Meanwhile out in the hall Hermione whispered in Ron's ear "Calm down and don't shout at Harry or Draco!" and walked in. Ron followed shaking his head.

"It's very important um… um… well…. It's best if I just get it out in the open!" Harry took a breath " Well me and Draco are in love!"

"WHAT!" Ron shouted so the whole flat rocked.

"I said me and Draco are in love!" Harry said.

"Harry are you sure you love him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Harry protested. 

"Ok I'm not shouting at you!" Hermione said.

"YOU'RE NOT BUT I AM. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH A DEATH EATERS SON!" Ron bellowed.

"Lucius is dead. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GROW UP!" Harry shouted back.

" Can't you remember all the fights you two had when we were at Hogwarts?"

"Yes but we've grown up where as you haven't!" Harry shouted.

"Ron go and calm down!" Hermione shouted. Ron got up and stormed out of the room. 

"Listen I'm glad that you two are together but Ron's going to take a little time to get use to it." Hermione said with confidence. 

Draco who hadn't spoken until now said, " He still hates me which means he'll never like me!"

That's not necessarily true!" Hermione said " He does change his sometimes."

"So he might!" Draco replied looking glum.

"Um Draco do you have somewhere to live?" Hermione asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"Yes why?" 

"Because I think that Harry should go with you to night," 

"Yeah that's a great idea. I'll just go pack!" Harry said as he walked out the room.

Draco looked up and said "Hermione do you really like me?"

"Yes of course I do." Harry walked in with a holdall in his hand.

"Wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

When Draco and Harry had gone Hermione walked into the kitchen to talk to Ron. He had a glass of Vodka in his hand.

"Ron if Harry loves Draco and Draco loves Harry then why can't you see that they are happy? And why can't you like both of them?" 

"I'll never like Draco and the reason are can't see that their happy is because Harry will never be happy!" Ron shouted back at her.

"Then sleep on the sofa tonight!" She shouted and stormed out the room.

Meanwhile Harry and Draco were in Draco's car.

"So where do you live?" Harry asked. 

"Holland Park." Draco replied.

"Oh ok." Harry replied.

A/N: Need help with next chappy please help me with idea's for Ron coming round and liking Draco. Please review.


	3. Voldemort Alive?

A Kiss That Changes Everything! 

This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later.

A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed. A special thanks to Laura. Now on with the show:

Chapter 3 – Voldemort Alive?

"This is the flat," Draco said spreading his arms wide.

"Cool!" Harry said. Harry sat down on the sofa and turned on the telly. Draco sat on the sofa next to him and pulled him onto his lap.

That night Harry was lying with his head on Draco's chest when he woke up with a searing pain in his scar. He started to breath very fast and then he started screaming. This awoke Draco. He grabbed Harry and tried to calm him down.

"Shh it's alright, you're ok and you're with me!" Harry stopped screaming and he started to cry. Draco sat up and made Harry sit up as well. He pulled Harry into a warm embrace and started to rock back and forth. All of a sudden Harry got out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write.

Dear Sirius,

My scar hurt tonight. But I mean it can't have because Voldemort's dead right? Sirius? Oh I have important news to tell you I am in love with a boy who you don't like and his name is Draco Malfoy. You're probably want to have nothing to do with me now.

Harry.

"Who are you writing to?" Draco asked as Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"I was writing to Sirius!" Harry said opening the window so that Hedwig could fly out.

"Oh are you ok now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I think so." Harry said getting back into bed. Draco grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ron woke up and walked to Harry's room. Halfway there he remembered that Harry had gone with Malfoy. He went back into the lounge and wrote a letter to him.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry please come home. I do except you and Draco but I will never trust him or like him.

Ron

He tied the letter to Pig and threw him out the window.

Draco awoke to the sound of tapping. He woke up Harry and said

"Ron's owls outside the window!" Harry opened the window and Pig flew in. Harry untied the letter and read it.

"He excepts us but he still doesn't trust you." Harry said to Draco. 

"Well at least it's a start!" Draco sighed. Harry got back into bed and laid down on Draco's stomach.

In the mourning Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Draco woke up. Draco walked into the kitchen in his boxers. He cuddled Harry from behind. Harry was also only wearing boxers.

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asked grinning. 

"You!" Draco said sounding really cheesy. 

"Ok but after I've eaten ok!" Harry said.

Harry and Draco were in bed again but this time they were naked. 

"Hungry any more?" Harry asked.

"Nope!" Draco moaned. 

"Listen I have Quidditch practice tonight, do you want to come and watch me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'd love to watch you!" Draco said into Harry's shoulder.

"Ron's in the team as well so maybe he will talk to us today and Hermione comes to watch him so you can talk to her!" Harry said.

Just then Sirius's letter arrived.

A/N please review and do you think that Ron should talk to Draco and find out that he likes him or not it's your call.


	4. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A Kiss That Changes Everything! 

This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later.

A/N: thanks to all that reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long. I had writers block for about a week. This chapter holds some surprises for you not the characters some of you will probably think that it is wrong but I think that it works. SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD

. I can't write a story without Sirius in it.

Chapter 4- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

Harry tore open the letter letting the envelope fall to the floor. He read it quickly before screaming and running into the bathroom dropping the letter as he went. Draco picked up the letter. It read:

Dear Harry and Draco,

Voldemort is alive but don't panic. We think that he is after someone else not you. I still like you. You know I wouldn't not love you and be a bad godfather over Draco. I happen to like him. But unfortunately Voldemort is alive and is starting to kill.

Sirius

Draco walked towards the bathroom putting the letter on the desk as he passed it. Draco lent against the doorframe (A/N very sexily) watching Harry as he threw up.

"Draco!" Harry moaned.

"What?" Draco asked looking and sounding very concerned.

"Don't stand like that it's turning me on!" 

"Oh sorry!" Draco said walking towards him. Draco knelt beside him putting his dry hand on Harry's sweaty back. Harry stopped throwing up and Draco pulled him to his feet. 

"Harry? Draco?" a voice called from the lounge. Draco walked in first followed by Harry.

"Sirius, Remus What are you doing here?" Harry asked still looking a bit green. Harry walked over to Sirius who pulled him onto his lap and hugged him tight. 

"We are here to take you to my house where the order is and we can keep an eye on you and Draco." Sirius said.

"What? But we are old enough to look after ourselves!" Harry protested. 

"Even so you still need looking after Harry! You haven't recovered fully since the last time you fought him!" Sirius said pulling him closer to him. Harry pulled away from him getting up in the process. 

"What if I don't want to be looked after?" Harry shouted.

"Harry! Albus wants you to be safe ok!" Remus said trying to reason with the now angry adult. (A/N SURPRISE NEXT)

"That's just like Grandad to say something like that!" Harry shouted now directing it towards the wolf in front of him. 

"Do it for your parents!" Remus shouted back.

"My parents are dead because of Voldemort. Maybe I want him to kill me and then I will be with my parents!" Harry shouted with tears in his eyes. Sirius got up and put his arms around his now crying godson.

"Calm down both Lily and James wouldn't want you to die." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear.

"Alright lets go!" Harry said to everyone. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into the bedroom to pack. 

After Harry and Draco had packed they all aparated to Sirius's house. When they got there everyone greeted Harry whereas Draco wasn't greeted by anyone except Albus and Sevrus. Everyone else was giving him doggy looks.

That night Harry was lying flat on his back on his bed watching Draco take off his shirt. Draco got into with only his boxers. He lay on his side turned away from Harry. Harry turned over and tried to put his arm around him but Draco pushed it away. 

"What's up Drac?" Harry asked sounding hurt. 

"No one wants me here!"

"Yes they do!" 

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!" 

"No they don't!"

"Why are we arguing about it?"

"Beats me!" Draco said loudly.

"Listen I will prove it to you tomorrow ok?" Harry said with a determined look on his face.

"Fine!" Draco shouted as he got up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Writing something!" Draco replied. 

A/N- will Harry be able to prove to Draco that he is wanted?

Will Draco run away?

Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.


	5. Preparations

A Kiss That Changes Everything!  
  
This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later. A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed and sorry it took so long. Next chapter I promise you will find out whether Draco run's away or not.  
  
Chapter 5: Preparations. "Draco sweetie you need to get up!" Harry said as he kissed Draco's sweet tender cheek. "What's the point?" Draco asked turning to face Harry. "Because I want you to!" Harry said putting on his puppy dogface. "Alright I will get up!" Draco muttered getting up and going into the shower. Harry sighed. "What can I do?" he thought. "I know! I'll ask Sirius what he thinks I can do."  
  
"Draco, I'm going down to breakfast ok?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't you need a shower?"  
  
"I had one before you woke!" Harry said as he pulled on a tee shirt and jeans. He walked down the stairs and along the hall being really quiet as he passed Mrs Black's portrait. He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Sirius. Sirius looked at him. "What's up mate?" he asked through eggs and bacon.  
  
"I need your help with something." Harry said as Remus put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked watching Remus sit down and giving Harry a quick hug  
  
"Yeah tell us." Remus said.  
  
"Draco doesn't seem happy here and I said to him that I would prove to him that he was welcome here and I don't know how to do it!" Harry said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Why don't you get everyone to sign a card saying how much they want him here?" Remus suggested.  
  
"No it's not enough!" Harry sighed.  
  
"Throw him a welcoming party!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not sure. I might ask 'mione what she thinks." He put his head on the table just as the door opened.  
  
"Why weren't you at training last night?" Ron asked leaning against the doorframe. "Because we brought him here and he wasn't allowed out!" Remus said. "Who said?" Ron asked. "Grandad." Harry said lifting his head off the table. "Are you ok Harry? You look sick." Hermione said with concern. Sirius looked his godson over a couple of times with a look of concern.  
  
"I'm fine it's just that Draco doesn't feel welcome here. So I want to make him feel welcome but I don't know how." Harry said.  
  
"Why don't you throw him a welcoming party?" Hermione suggested sitting down.  
  
"That's what I said." Sirius said putting his arm around Harry's neck pulling him into a fierce hug.  
  
"Mmhahmhsill" Harry said into Sirius's shoulder. "Translation please!" Ron said. "I think I will. That's what he said." Sirius said. 


	6. Arguments galore

Chapter 6 – party time.  
  
Draco was standing in the bedroom looking into the mirror. He didn't feel like eating. Not when he knew he would be breaking Harry's heart. He turned around and pulled his clothes out of the wardrobe dumping them onto his bed that he shared with Harry. He took out his case and started piling things in.  
  
Harry and Sirius were putting up banners while Remus and Hermione baked a cake and Ron was blowing up balloons. "Hey I'm going to go and get Drac ok people?" Harry shouted across the room. A load of yes's rang out across the room. Harry walked out of the room passing loads of people who were going in.  
  
Draco was sat at the desk trying to write a letter to Harry. He didn't hear the door open and close. In fact he only knew that Harry was in the room when Harry put his arms around him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking round the room spotting the open wardrobe and Draco's case.  
  
"You're leaving aren't you?" Harry said taking his arms off Draco's shoulders. He felt his eyes fill up with tears.  
  
"Yes." Draco muttered not wanting to see the pain in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Why?" Harry shouted letting all the hurt inside him come out.  
  
"Because no one wants me here that's why!" Draco shouted back standing up as he did so.  
  
"But they do!" Harry screamed letting his tears run down his cheeks.  
  
"No they don't!" Draco screamed back. "No one ever loves me. No one in my entire life has ever loved me!"  
  
"I do!" Harry shouted.  
  
"You're just saying that!"  
  
"No I'm not! We've planned a surprise welcoming party for you and everyone wants you to be there!"  
  
"What?" Draco muttered.  
  
"You heard!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Draco said pulling Harry into a hug. Harry protested but Draco was too strong and he fell into his arms welcoming the embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry!"  
  
"That was horrible! It was our first ever fight. Well after we got together that is." Harry said snuggling into Draco's embrace.  
  
"I know." Draco said soothingly. They stood still for a second silence washing over.  
  
"Have you really planed a welcoming party for me?" Draco asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes and you better act surprised when we walk in!" Harry said with a little laugh. "Wanna go?" Draco asked. "And I promise I will act surprised. Draco grinned. "Yeah alright then." Harry said pulling Draco out of the room.  
"I wonder why they are taking so long?" Sirius said to no one in  
particular. "Dunno!" Ron answered. Just then the door opened and Harry and Draco walked in. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted. Draco stepped back in pretend shock. "Wow!" 


	7. Party time

Chapter 7: party time.  
  
The party was going well. Harry looked around and smiled. He looked at Draco who was talking to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"What are you smiling at? Hermione asked coming up from behind of him. She handed him a Butterbeer, which he took a swig from straight away.  
  
"Look at Drac." Harry said.  
  
"He looks happy! I'm glad you've found someone you love. I just hope that he doesn't hurt you."  
  
"He won't!" "You're so certain aren't you?" "Yes. Anyway where's Ron?" Harry asked. "Talking to Tonks." She answered.  
Draco walked over to them picking up a drink on the way over. "Hey!" he said. "Hey yourself!" Harry said. "Wanna dance?" Draco asked. "Yeah ok." Harry smiled. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and his head against Harry's. They danced to dance to a slow song.  
  
The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. Harry looked up and groaned in Draco's ear. "What's up?" Draco said looking at Harry. "Grandad just walked in!" Harry said. "A word please Harry!" Albus said making both of them jump. "Yeah sure!" Harry said as he followed his Grandad to the other side of the room. While Harry was over talking to his Grandad Draco wandered over to Hermione.  
  
"What does Harry's Grandad want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dunno. Harry wasn't very happy to see him though!" Draco answered. Just then Harry came over.  
  
"What did he want?" Draco and Hermione asked in unison. "He just wanted to check if I love my boyfriend." Harry answered. "Do you wanna cut your cake Drac?" Harry asked. "Yeah I do!" Draco said. "People! Draco's going to cut his cake now!" Hermione shouted. Harry handed Draco a knife to Draco who cut the cake.  
  
The ground started to rumble and everyone grabbed onto something. The door opened and...  
  
Well another chapter gone please review now a teaser for the next chapter.  
  
Teaser:  
  
Harry fell to the floor and started to have fit. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and he looked as if he was dying. 


	8. Trouble

A Kiss That Changes Everything!

A/N This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later.

Sorry it took so long I had writers block and we had some guests over to stay and I went back to school.

Chapter 8: Trouble

Voldemort burst through the door at high speed his wand stretched out ready to kill. The deatheaters followed behind him ready to kill also.

Sirius looked at Harry who had collapsed on the floor with pain from his scar.

"Harry!" he breathed. Draco saw the look in Sirius's eyes and turned around as quick as lightning. He dropped to his knees and held Harry as he yelped out in pain. Voldemort laughed. "There's nothing you can do he will die today!"

"No he won't!" Dumbledore said standing in front of Harry and Draco protecting them. Draco pulled Harry to his feet and Harry gripped Draco hard trying not to fall over. Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his pocket. Sirius did the same as well as Remus and Tonks.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted. Immediately Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. Sirius caught it.

"Snap it in two!" Dumbledore commanded. Sirius went to but was kicked from behind by Pettigrew. Pettigrew picked up the wand and threw it back to its owner.

"Shit!" Remus stated.

"Yes," Voldemort said with a smirk. "You are all going to die now especially you!" he said pointing to Harry. Dumbledore fell to the floor in agony. Voldemort started to walk towards Harry and as he went he didn't see Tonks slip under the table so that she wouldn't get hurt. Draco fell to the floor. He wasn't dead just stunned.

"_Shit!"_ Harry thought, _"I'm a dead man!"_

Voldemort laughed. "You are going to see your parents again Harry" he cast the spell but Harry didn't die there and then.

"You will die in time!" Voldemort said vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Tonks looked at Harry. Who was standing up but then Harry fell to the floor and started to fit. He looked as if he was dying very slowly and painfully. Tonks crawled over to Harry.

"Oh shit!" She muttered. She looked to the left of her and saw Draco.

"Enervate!" She said.

"What happened?" Draco said. He looked over at Harry and gasped. He looked back at Tonks but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around. He saw her kneeling over Sirius. Draco stood up and walked over to him.

"Sirius, Harry is in trouble!" Draco said trying to keep the tears from his eyes.

"What? How? When?" Sirius asked.

"After you and Draco was stunned Harry was hit by a spell which I hadn't heard of before. It was weird like some dark spell and that made him fit. He's still fitting now." Tonks explained. Sirius looked over at Harry and saw for himself what they were talking about.

"Oh shit!" Sirius muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"Wake up everyone and talk to Albus!" Tonks said with confidence and that's what they did.

A few hours saw everyone gathered round a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Albus had said that Harry would be better of at Hogwarts where Poppy could take care of him. Sirius though doubted his decision.

"Albus he should go to St Mungo's!" Sirius exclaimed for the eighth time since they got there.

"We don't want to cause suspicion or panic!" Albus said calmly.


	9. Finding a solution

A kiss that changes everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Heva and Holly can buy it for my birthday.

Chapter 9: finding a solution.

Sirius was sat at a desk in Hogwarts library looking through a book. He thought he had been there for a couple of hours. But really he had been there for five hours. Remus walked in looking for his best friend. He saw him and walked over to him. He touched Sirius on the back. Sirius jumped.

"Oh it's you!" he said.

"Well that's a nice welcome!" Remus exclaimed.

"WELL UNLESS YOU'VE FORGOTTEN MY GODSON, WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER, IS LYING IN THE HOSPITAL WING FITTING, REMUS SO I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A NICE WELCOME!!!!" Sirius shouted. He sat down and started to cry.

"You can't blame yourself for this Sirius. It wasn't your fault!" Remus said desperately.

"Yes it is even though he's grown up I still should look after him!" he sobbed.

"Sirius? Go and see Albus! Please!" Remus said. He understood what Sirius was going through because he felt the same.

"Do you remember what we promised James before he went into hiding?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yes we promised to look after Harry if he and Lily died," Remus answered looking extremely worried.

"Exactly and I'm not letting James, Lily or Harry down now ok!" Sirius said getting up and walking from the room.

Remus sat where Sirius was and looked at the book. He closed it and looked at the front and realized it was one of James and Sirius's diaries where they wrote down stuff so they wouldn't forget each other when they left school. Remus laughed. That was the one thing James and Sirius was scared about losing contact when the left school. Then Remus flipped to where Sirius was reading, which was by James.

Remus looked at the date and realized that it was the day before James, Lily and Harry went into hiding. It read:

_Today is the day when Lily, my darling son Harry and me go into hiding. For some unknown reason you didn't want to be our secret keeper! Why? Anyways Peter is now just like you wanted. I'm giving this book to you to keep so that if I die you will have something to remember me by. I want you and Moony to promise me that if Lily and I die and Harry doesn't then I want you to look after him for Lily and myself._

_Hope to see you soon and if I don't ... well... bye... I guess._

_James._

Then Remus turned the page and saw five words in Sirius's handwriting. They were:

_I'm sorry. I've betrayed you. _

"Oh Sirius!" Remus breathed. He got up with the book in his hand and left the room in search of Sirius.

Meanwhile in what was Draco's dormitory Draco was sat on his bed crying his eyes out. He was curled up into a little ball. He kept playing what Poppy had said over and over again in his head.

Flashback:

"_I'm sorry everyone this is going to take a while!" Poppy stated._

"_Why!" Sirius asked._

"_I don't know what is wrong I'm going to have to get someone from St Mungo's to have a look at him!" She said as she burst into tears. _

_End flashback._

Draco could tell that something bad was going to happen he just didn't know what.

A/N help I need idea's please any suggestions are welcome.


	10. Answers please?

A Kiss That Changes Everything!

A/N This is the first in 'The Changes Everything' series there is going to be five including this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and maybe a few characters later.

A/N sorry but this is not a good chapter. I needed to have some ideas for how I could have Harry cured as I didn't get any I have decided to leave the curing bit to the next chapter. This chapter is about Sirius thinking and Draco losing the will to live. I want to thank my good friend Heva who convinced me not to put something in.

Chapter 10: Answers please?

Draco got off of the couch after spending the night in the common room of the Slytherin house. He sighed. He wanted to go and see Harry but seeing as Harry was still fitting Madam Pomfery had chucked everyone out.

Sirius was sat on a couch starring into a fire searching his memory for an answer to stop Harry's fits. He was sure he had seen someone fit like that before. He was so certain. But who was it? And did they find a cure? He really should sleep seeing as he hadn't slept all night. He knew that Remus had seen the note he had written but really he didn't care. He wasn't going to let James down anymore. He already had by not killing Pettigrew and by going to Azkaban meaning that he couldn't look after Harry. Oh how he wished he could turn back the clock and change everything then Harry would have his parents and he wouldn't have the scar. Sirius flopped back upon the cushions of the couch.

Remus was walking around the castle looking for Sirius but he couldn't find him. What he had seen in the diary had jolted his memory. James had had the same thing happening to him only they had found a cure but he was sure they had got the information from a book that had taken Sirius over a month to get and it had nearly cost Sirius his life. Where oh where had he put it? Maybe it was at Grimmauld Place. He didn't know but he had to find Sirius and ask him where he put it.

Draco looked around the common room. It was a mess there was litter all over the floor and his socks were covered in food that had been chucked on the floor. Draco looked around the room for a second time and spotted Harry's penknife lying on the table by the fire. He felt his feelings bubble up inside of him. It was anger. Anger towards Voldemort. Anger towards Sirius and Remus not finding a cure. Anger towards his father for joining the dark side. Anger towards Madam Pomfery for chucking him out when his Harry needed him. He kicked the table making Harry's penknife fall to the floor. He picked up all the books he had been reading and chucked them on the floor. He ripped them and tore them. He screamed letting all the anger out of his head, his body. He kicked the couch over and over again trying as hard as he could to unleash the anger.

Suddenly the portrait to the common room opened and Professor Snape walked in. He stopped shell shocked at what his godson had done.

"Draco what have you done?" he asked knowing that he was stepping on eggshells.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Draco yelled. He knew he was in trouble and he didn't care.

"Ok it looks like you trashed the place!" Snape answered trying to make the blonde laugh.

"HA HA VERY FUNNY!!!" Draco shouted back.

"Is it something to do with Harry?" Snape asked. Draco looked away. He didn't want his godfather to see him cry. But what Draco didn't know was that Snape knew exactly what Draco was doing.

"Don't cry Drac!" Snape mumbled.

"He's going to die, we aren't going to find a cure!" Draco cried turning to face Snape.

"No he won't! we are going to find a cure!"

"We won't!" Snape pulled Draco to him and Draco let his head rest on Snape's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine!" Snape said soothingly. Draco closed his wet eyes and fell asleep. Snape heard Draco's breathing level out and he laid him down and pulled a blanket over him.

"Don't leave me!" Draco mumbled in his sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." Snape said softly.

Remus walked into the Griffendor common room and to his delight found Sirius sitting by the fire.

"Sirius, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Sirius muttered.

"I read the note,"

"I know,"

"Do you remember that James had the same kind of fitting and we found a cure?"

"Not until now!" Sirius said getting up.

"Do you remember where you put the book that had the cure in?"

"Yes!!! At Grimmauld Place!!!" Sirius ran out of the common room and straight out the front door.

A/N I need your help. You are such lovely reviewers that I feel you could give me such help with Harry's cure. Please. smiles like an angel


	11. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Authors note please read it's very important

I really do need help with Harry's cure I have a few ideas and I wanted to run them through you lot first, my first idea was: Harry needs to have blood from the person he loves.

Please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
